Postage Stamps
by Xisuu
Summary: Well look what I've gotten myself into. Stuck with my weirdo of a best friend, in a box. A shipping box. NO. Not THAT kind of shipping box. Either way, we ended up at some spoiled rich kid's house, and he won't stop calling us 'Units'. WTF is going on? OC


**Author's Note:** Hey! So, I bet some of you are wondering, -_Why the heck is she writing a new fanfic when she already has a one that she hadn't finished yet?_-

Well... ._." About that, I am going to finish my first one, but I kind of got lazy and felt like writing about something new for a while, so I've decided to switch back and forth between both of them. Either way, if you're new here, and don't get what I'm saying, it's ok! ^^ It's better that way. Oh ya! ^^" And please forgive Liane for her swearing... ." Because she's not going to stop anytime soon.

So ya... Same old same old. XD I don't own anything except the concept of the story, and my OC's. I do not own the ideas/ anything to do with Hetalia units, that all belongs to LolliDictator. I also do not own Hetalia, no matter how much I want to. ^^"

Oh ya... In the first chapter, we don't have much to do with units, but on well. As all of my prologues go slow. ^^"

-_stuff in here is thoughts-_

**Bold words are song titles, or emphasised words**

* * *

><p>-<em>It's cold...-<em> I thought, and wrapped my ragged and torn blue scarf tighter around my neck and tried to hide my nose from the sting of the winter air. Most of my clothes were torn or threadbare (or both) by now… It had been about 5 years since I ran away from my home in Japan…

I ran away from my Mother, my Father, and my little brother, who by now would be 13 years old… But I had mostly run away from my Father. I barely even remember the reason why I did, but I always told myself never to go back, which sounds kind of silly and stubborn when I look back on it. But I had made my decision to run away, knowing the consequences and taking responsibility for them.

I sighed and sat down on a snow covered bench, next to a lamp post that was also covered in snow. I didn't even bother to wipe off the snow that was already piled up pretty high.

When I ran away from home, I took everything that I would need. A bunch of money, my passport, clothes for different seasons, a large backpack to carry it all in, food, a canteen, and last but not least, my airplane ticket. I stole the money I needed to survive, and for my plane ticket from my Father. Don't ask how. It would take a long time to explain, and aren't there a lot of smart kids out there? I'm sure there are children out there like the kid in Home Alone, and I guess I was just one of the few.

I had blindly bought a random plane ticket, not knowing where it would take me, and not caring where I went.

In then end I ended up in a foreign country that is said to be the jewel in the crown of the world. The land of the free and the home of the brave.

America. The United States of America.

But after wandering from the west coast of this country to one of its northern states, known as Montana, here I am, an idiot that ran away from home 5 years ago, I don't really see why everyone says this place is so great. The government's a bunch of idiots who can't decide on anything to do as a whole, the unemployment rate is going up and up, and young people, fresh out of collage, are out on the streets begging for food and money. But hey. I'm a foreigner, and what would I know about America? All I had seen were the bad parts.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again to stare at the snow covered pine trees. I heard my stomach growl, and I groaned. I hadn't had food since that poptart I had bought at a minimart yesterday morning, and it was around 4 P.M. now, according to my wind-up watch.

_-Great.- _I thought as I closed my eyes again. -_Just great. It's the middle of winter, I'm freezing, I barely have any money left, and... I'm all alone...-_

As I sat on that bench thinking about my almost hopeless situation and the past few failed years of my life, something warmer and wetter than snow landed on my half frozen hands; then a second later, another one, and another one.

They wouldn't stop falling.

I was crying.

"Oh stop it you pansy!" I cried to myself inbetween sobs, "You've been alone before! Y-you've been in tougher situations before! S-stiff upper lip! Oh god! I sound like a fucking Brit!"

But I couldn't stop crying. I just keep on crying and rambling on and on, and getting more and more off topic.

When was the last time I cried? Not in a long, long time... Not since... not since the day I had left home.

I couldn't do anything but just sit there and cry. I felt so weak and stupid. I wanted to slap myself, so I would stop crying. But I couldn't move. I couldn't stop crying either.

But then, suddenly a voice interrupted the sound of my sobs.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?" I sobbed, and looked up and saw a girl who looked about 12 or 11 standing in front of me.

She had slightly wavy brunette hair that went to just above her shoulders and a worried expression on her face, accented by her bright, clear blue eyes. What I noticed the most about her was that she was in rags, and looked like a stray puppy who had been kicked around and left to scavange for food off the streets. She was skinny, and barely had enough on to keep her warm. She had on what looked like a long-sleeved gown that was worn to the point of almost not existing (No, not transparent. Fucking perverts.), and some places where it was torn, but patched up with random colored cloth. She also had a pair of jeans on which were also in the same shape as her gown.

"I said, are you ok?" she repeated still seeming very worried.

"O-oh… I-I'm fine…" I replied and hurriedly wiped my tears.

"No… You're not ok. You were crying, and no one's ok when they're crying." She replied, with serious look on her face.

"If you already knew that I wasn't ok, then why did you ask if I was ok to begin with!" I snapped at her, but suddenly felt guilty for doing it.

-_Well it was her fault to begin with, so I won't apologize._ - I thought stubbornly.

The young girl pouted for a moment before quietly replying, "Well… Isn't that what most people do? They ask if you're ok, even if it's obvious that you're not…" She sighed and sat down next to me on the bench. "Well… I'm sorry for being like that." She continued.

"Wait, why are you apologizing?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well… I made you angry at me… So I have to be the one to apologize." She said, smiling a bit.

It was such an innocent, childish smile… so filled with warmth.

-_I remember when I was like her... But her way of logic... It's... Kind of strange... And a bit... Stupid and... Cheesy. -_ I thought, and sighed.

After a moment of complete silence, the young girl spoke again, "Anyways... I forgot to introduce myself!" She smiled and held out her hand to me. "My name's Mila Falto. What's your name?"

I paused for a moment before replying, "Liane Minami."

I shook her hand, and there was another moment of complete silence. But this time, I was the one who spoke first. "So… What's a girl like you doing out here in the middle of winter? You should at least be somewhere warm if you only have threadbare clothes like that."

Mila chuckled a bit before answering, "Well, what's a girl like YOU doing out here in the middle of winter? Ahahahaha… I wish I could be somewhere warm, but the other kids at the orphanage tease me, so I left. Anywhere is better than there."

"I… I see…" I replied, feeling a bit sympathetic for her. I knew what it was like to be teased and ridiculed, and it's not fun at all. "So… You ran away?"

Mila nodded, "Ya… But I had to do it right away. They teased me, because I was a witch or something."

"A witch? You?" I laughed, "There's no such thing as witches! And those people were probably just jealous of you, and thought of an excuse to hurt you."

There was a pause.

-_Crap._- I facepalmed in my mind, -_I just used one of those stupid grown-up quotes that never fucking help with the situation._-

"Maybe… But what could they have been jealous of?" She sighed. For a moment, she really did look a bit depressed, but she bounced back to her cheerful self in no time flat.

"So… Liane?" She asked as she kicked her legs back and forth as she sat on the bench, "I was wondering… Why are you here? Do you live nearby?"

"Well… No. Actually, my home is in Japan... Well... It **WAS** in Japan, but not anymore." I replied, "I ran away from home because I think I got in a fight with my Dad…"

I must have looked really depressed, because Mila gasped and looked at me with a very worried expression. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought that up…"

"It's fine." I said, and sighed. "To tell you the truth, I don't even remember what we fought about. I was 11 when I left. It's been 5 years already… I wonder how my little brother's doing."

"You have a little brother? What's he like?" Mila asked enthusiastically.

"Well…" I started, "When I left, he was about 9 years old. He has black hair like mine, and he wears it short as most boys do. But the funny thing about him is that whenever he took a shower and went to bed without fully drying his hair out, it sticks out in every direction possible, and many that were kind of impossible." I laughed at the memory of my brother complaining to me about how his hair was a mess.

"How can I go to school like this?" He had complained. "Everyone will laugh at me if I go! I'll never get a girlfriend if I do that!"

-_Heheh... He was to young to have a girlfriend anyways. And well, duh he couldn't find a girlfriend! He looked too much like a girl to even be acknolaged as a member of the male portion of our species!_-

But I didn't say that. Instead I laughed and said, "Heh… He'd always complain to me about it, but it was only really because he was too lazy to dry his hair correctly off like I told him to."

"Wow!" Mila chuckled, "He sounds so adorable!"

"Don't let him catch you saying that!" I smiled, "He hates it when someone calls him 'cute', or 'adorable'."

-_And especially 'girly' Heheheheh.-_

Mila laughed harder and replied, "I'll just make sure he doesn't catch me then~!"

She sighed and looked up at the overcast sky. "You're lucky…" She sighed, "Even though you're kind of in the same situation I'm in, you're still better off than me."

"Huh?" I said, very surprised at what she had said. "Me? Better off than you? How so?"

"You have your brother, and a whole family which you have memories about. Isn't that much better than me? Me, who has never had a family, siblings, or even people who are nice to me…" She paused.

"But it's ok!" She said, smiling that innocent smile of her's, "You're a nice person Liane, and if I can meet more nice people like you, then the world won't be so bad!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her childish way of thinking. "No. I'm not a nice person at all." I replied, "And most people I've met aren't nice, and I bet the rest of them aren't any better. It's a dog eat dog world out there Mila… There's no one to watch out for you. Only you can watch out for yourself."

Mila sat there and thought for a moment, "Well…" She replied, "Doesn't that mean I can't trust you either?"

"Of course you can't trust me!" I blurted out. "Like I said, you can only watch out for **YOURSELF**. You shouldn't even be talking to me right now! I could be planing to kill you for all you know!"

"Well… Why would you want to kill me anyways? But, either way, I wouldn't have learned that I can only trust myself if I hadn't talked to you, so… I would have just gotten hurt if I didn't talk to you!" She replied, smiling again.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, before realizing what I had just said. "I mean… NO! Uhhh… No wait… Uhhhhh…"

Mila laughed, proud that she had found a loophole to my logic.

We sat there talking for what seemed like hours… We talked about our lives, our hobbies, and even about pointless things like, 'What's your favorite color?' Or 'What is your favorite kind of ice cream?'

I sighed and face palmed. "Mila… Why are you asking all of these pointless questions?"

"Because I want to~" Mila said happily and got up from the bench. "And also, I wanted to get to know you better! Like how your favorite color is silver, and your favorite ice cream flavor is pecan! And I like pecan too! It's so… Pecan-y~"

I sighed and just shook my head. –_She's just so strange...-_

"So… Where are you headed Liane?" She asked after another round of pointless questions, "I've got nowhere really to go, because I just wanted to get away from the orphanage."

"I'm not going anywhere specific." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh! Ok! So… Can I go with you?" She asked pleadingly.

"No." I stated bluntly.

"Why not?" She said with a hint of a whine in her voice.

"Because, my life sucks. No, wait, life just sucks in general. And you should just get yourself adopted by a loving family to make your life not suck as much as mine. They'll take care of you, feed you, treat you as their own daugher, and I bet you can get someone to adopt you with just one glance of those puppy-dog eyes. Plus you just met me. How do you know whether I'm truly nice or not?" I stated, and got up and started to walk away.

"But!" Mila called after me, I could hear the sadness in her voice. "I don't want anyone else! I don't care if I just met you; I want to go with you! You're the first one who's ever actually talked to me like I was a person, or even noticed me! Please… Please don't leave me! I-it's scary being alone..."

I stopped walking for a moment –_Should I turn around? Should I really let her go with me? ...No. my answer is __**no**__. I shouldn't drag her into any of my own trouble._-

"Like I said. You never know about me. I could just be feinging kindness. You'd be better off on your own than with me anyways. Goodbye Mila. I hope you'll find your life better than how I found mine." I yelled back at her, as I started walking slowly, but then suddenly picked up the pace, and ran as fast as I could.

-_Why am I being so dramatic! _- I yelled in my head as I continued to run. –_I'm such an idiot.-_

"I'm such an idiot." I repeated out loud as I came to a halt, breathing heavily. "Why didn't I say yes? What made me say no? Wasn't I just crying about being alone back at that bench?"

I sat down in the snow next to a nearby oak tree and continued to talk to myself.

"Stupid logic… I know that I don't even have enough money for myself. I know that I couldn't support two people, even if I tried. And I know that Mila needs a better life. She's such a sweet girl. Heh, much sweeter than me... But I just met her how can I be this attached to her when I've only just talked to her for a few minutes?" I sighed. "But then, why do I regret leaving her? Do I miss her? Ha! Ya, right… As if. Hahahahah… As if." I sat there, feeling like I should get up and continue walking, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking, worrying about Mila.

"**WHAT AM I? A LOVESICK HIGH SCHOOL GIRL?**"

A lovesick high school girl… a lovesick high school girl… a lovesick high school girl…

I sighed and stood up as I listened to the echoes of my voice.

"Enough thinking." I stated to myself. "Sitting here won't get me anywhere. I should just go and make sure Mila's safe... Just in case. Actions speak louder than words as they say." I quickly fixed my blue scarf, and took off to look for Mila.

* * *

><p>After spending around one hour looking everywhere for her, I stopped back at the bench we sat at, which was now covered in snow again.<p>

Like Mila or I were never there...

I leaned on the unlighted lamp pole, completely out of breath.

"Where are you Mila?" I whispered worriedly.

"Um, Excusez-moi mademoiselle?" a voice spoke behind me.

"Huh?" I turned around to see the owner of the voice.

He was a few centimeters taller than me, and he had shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and a bit of stubbly chin.

"O-oh... Uh... J-je ne parle pas français..." I replied back shakily.

"I know that." He sighed, "I was only trying to see if you were ok. You're out of breath... Are you running from someone? This place is dangerous at night."

"Oh... I'm not running from any one... Actually, I'm looking for someone. She's a young girl who looks about 11 or 12... And has slightly wavy brown hair that goes to just above her shoulders... Oh! And she also has blue eyes." I said rapidly, even though I was still out of breath.

The blond man shook his head. "Non... I'm afraid I haven't."

"Damn it!" I yelled, "I need to find her before something bad happens to her!" And I was about to run off again before the blond guy stopped me.

"Please let me help. I couldn't leave a beautiful mademoiselle as yourself to wander the streets at night, unprotected~!" He said, winking at me.

I blinked at his offer to help me, unsure whether to let him help. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "If you're going to help me, just get on with it. I don't need anyone to flirt with me."

"Whatever you say~" He replied smirking. "Oh... By the way, my name is Francis Bonnefoy. What is your name, mademoiselle~?"

"Liane. Liane Minami." I replied bluntly.

"Liane~ what a beautiful-"

"What did I say about flirting? And you know what, no needless flattering either." I growled, glaring at him.

"All right! All right!" He replied, laughing nervously.

"Humph." I huffed and started walking in the direction I had come from, before meeting Mila. "We need to concentrate on finding Mila. And if you're only going to distract me instead of help me, then I might as well just go by myself."

"Ok, ok... I'll keep that in mind." Francis sighed and followed after me.

After looking around on the snow covered streets, calling her name, looking behind every bush and into every nook and cranny, we still couldn't find Mila. And I was getting more and more worried.

And desperate. Extremely desperate.

"Oi! Francis! What's up?"

"Wha? More people?" I sighed as I saw a platinum blond waving to Francis from a bit up the street, along with a man with slightly curly brown hair.

"Oh! Bonjour mes amis~" Francis smiled and walked over to them.

I sighed and decided to follow him.

When I got closer I noticed that the platinum blond guy had red eyes and this cocky look on his face. -_He looks like the type that would annoy me to no end... Great._-

And the other brown haired man had green eyes and a dopey smile on his face. -_Heh! His smile kind of reminds me of Mila!_-

"Liane!" Someone yelled right next to my ear. "WAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled and almost smacked Francis in the face.

"Hey! Watch it Liane!" He yelled, dodging my arm.

"Oh... Sorry..." I said embarrassedly.

"Anyways, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernández Carriedo." He said, introducing his friends. "They've decided to help out too."

I paused for a second before saying, "Fine. Do what you want. All I care about right now is that I find Mila and make sure she's safe."

"Kesesesesesesese~! The awesome me will find her in no time at all! Just you watch!" Gilbert laughed.

-_How did I know...-_ I sighed, -_He's already annoying the hell out of me.-_

"Don't worry señorita!" Antonio said cheerfully, "I'm sure we'll find Mila soon."

"I sure hope so..." I sighed and continued on.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity of looking the whole town from top to bottom, I found her.<p>

We ended up looking down an alley nearby when we heard loud noises coming from it.

It wasn't a pretty sight; Mila was getting beaten around by some ghetto looking boys. And they looked like they were enjoying it.

That was the last straw.

"YOU **DAMN BASTARDS! **GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!" I growled as I stalked up to them.

They laughed, and the apparent leader of the group smirked and said, "Heh, and what the fuck you gonna do about it bitch?"

I glared at him, "If you're going to talk. Speak with proper grammar." I smirked, "What the **fuck ARE** you **going to** do about it. **Bitch**."

"That's it! I'm gonna kill ya!" He growled, and lunged at me.

I quickly side-stepped, and that's when I noticed that he had a gun on his waist.

-_If I can pull this off... I can end this fight now. And assuming he's probably the most stupid man I've ever met, it should be easy.-_

And it was very easy after all. I got his gun the next time he charged at me. I took off the safety and pulled the trigger twice.

"ARGH!"

"Bingo." I smirked.

Heh. I didn't kill him. I knew I couldn't live with that, and it would just be a hassle to clean up the body. I had shot that SOB in his right arm, and his left leg. Leaving him unable to do anything, much less kill me.

"Leave." I growled. "Get the fuck out of here."

"What the fuck are you dumbasses doing? Get her!" The guy I shot yelled from the ground. "She's bluffing! She won't risk killing anyone!"

-_Shit. I'm screwed.-_

I shot up into the air three times and made a break for it.

"Get her!"

I ran until I got back to the park where the bench and lamp post was, and turned around to face my pursuers.

"Tired, bitch?" one gang member taunted.

"Heh. As if." I smirked.

I then took out the gun and shot at their feet, making them back up. I backed up as I did this, but I ran out of bullets before I could get away. "Shit!" I cursed, and tried to make a break for it, but was soon pinned to the ground with a blade to my neck.

"Not so tough without a gun, huh bitch?"

"Urk..." I winced as the blade pierced my skin, causing a trickle of blood to flow down my neck. "Actually... Not quite." I smirked. "Keep in mind that humans are social animals, like wolves. We are all in a pack of some sort, and even if some of us are loners, most humans group together. And because of that-"

"What the hell are you trying to say?" The guy who had me pinned down asked.

-_Man, they really are stupid..._-

"Ok. I'll stop trying to actually teach you something usefull. I'll spell it out nice and clearly for you. L-O-O-K-B-E-H-I-N-D-Y-O-U."

"Wha- ARGH!"

After Gilbert and Francis beat the crap out of the rest of the gang members pinning me down, I got up, and helped round-house-kick them to the moon. No, not the moon, that's too close. I helped kick them to the next galaxy.

"So... Antonio's with Mila?" I asked between pants.

"Ya." replied Gilbert, "Kesesesese~ I'm so awesome! I sure kicked those sons of a bitch's asses!"

"...If you're going to talk. Speak with proper grammar." I grinned sinisterly.

Gilbert laughed nervously, and said that he'd go help take care of Mila before running off.

I sighed and sat down on the ground. "Phew... That was tiring. It's the most excitement I've had in the past month!"

"Past month?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Ya..." I sighed, "Since I ran away from home 5 years ago, I've gotten in a whole bunch of tight situations. But I haven't been in a fight or kidnapped for a whole month! I was a little bit rusty!" I laughed.

Francis sighed and held out his hand to me. "Let's go see Mila. I'm sure she's worried about you too."

"Heh. Maybe." I smirked, and grabbed his hand and let him help me up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ok! There we have it! Translations too! :D So ya, any suggestions? Leave a review for me if you want me to continue writing this! ^^ As like most people, I LOVE reviews~ ^^ So the more, the better! Anyways, thanks for your time reading this! Have a nice day~ ... Oh gosh I sound like some Wal-mart clerk... ^^"

~Please Review~

**Excusez-moi mademoiselle **(French)** - Excuse me miss**

**J-je ne parle pas français **(French) **- I-I do not speak French**

**Non **(French)**-** No****

**Mademoiselle** (French) ****-** Miss**

**Bonjour mes amis** (French) ****-** Hello my friends******

**Señorita** (Spanish) **- Miss**


End file.
